


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by jono74656



Series: Too Pretty To Hitch [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Jackson Insists on Paying Anyway, M/M, Rides in the Jeep Might Be Free, Road Head, brief voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dropping the rental store on Jackson, the Alpha smashes up his porsche too. Good thing Stiles is there to give him a ride...</p><p>Set after my story 'If You Wanna Come And Take A Ride Wit Me', third in the 'Too Pretty To Hitch' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many fics I should be working on right now, but instead I'm writing this...
> 
> I have no excuses except that these boys are way too easy to porn.
> 
> Set during an alternate episode 1x05 'The Tell'. The Alpha (Peter) still attacks the rental store, but doesn't claw up Jackson. He lands on the porsche on his way out, which leaves Jackson without a ride.....
> 
> Sequel to my story 'If You Wanna Come And Take A Ride Wit Me'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. I has a sad.

Turnabout Is Fair Play

 

Jackson swore internally as he stared at the shelves full of chick flicks in the rental store. Usually Lydia would come along with him and make the selection, but she'd sent him alone with the most vague instructions as to what she wanted to watch; he just knew he was gonna end up renting The Notebook again, and the idea filled him with an existential dread. He didn't care if it got him laid, one more viewing was gonna kill him.

He exchanged an indifferent nod with the sheriff as the other man came into his field of view, then dropped to the floor with a cry when the lights suddenly went out and something heavy slammed into the shelving around him, knocking them down with a terrifying loud crash. The world around him went dark as more banging and crashing noises reverberated around the store...

….......................................................................................................

When he came to a paramedic was leaning over him, and there were flashing red and blue lights in the corner of his vision. The paramedic made quick work of checking him over; and pronounced him a little bruised, but otherwise in good shape, before hustling over to another man laying on the ground, Jackson realising with a jolt that it was the sheriff, with Stilinski hovering over him looking absolutely horrified.

The older man made vague shooing motions at his son, and Stilinski reluctantly withdrew as the paramedic began to check him over much as he had Jackson. Stilinski looked around, clearly trying to distract himself from the sight of his father on the ground, and visibly jumped when he saw Jackson, flailing his way across the parking lot until he could crouch next to Jackson, eyes wide.

Jackson batted away an inquisitive hand and Stilinski sat back on his haunches, staring at him for a moment before his features hardened, and he seized Jackson's hand, standing in an uncharacteristically smooth motion and tugging Jackson to his feet. Jackson swayed a little and actually had to put a hand on Stilinski's shoulder for balance, before he regained his natural equilibrium and shoved the dweeb away, turning slowly to take in the damage to the store.

His breath caught as he laid eyes on his porsche, and he staggered slightly, Stilinski grabbing onto him and steadying him as he stared at the massive crater in the hood, as though something extremely heavy had landed on it and then disappeared. He supposed he was lucky it hadn't landed on the rear and crushed the engine, but it still wasn't driveable.

Stilinski clapped him on the shoulder in what Jackson assumed he thought was a bracing manner, and Jackson turned with a barely restrained growl of irritation; Stilinski looked suddenly nervous, and Jackson took a measure of quiet enjoyment in his wide eyes.

“Chill, Jackson. I was just gonna offer you a ride home, my jeep's outta the shop, and I know it's no porsche or anything, but-” 

Jackson cut him off with a brusque “Alright Stilinski. But take me to Lydia's yeah? I figure even having a store dropped on me isn't a good enough excuse to miss our date, but at least I should get out of another viewing of The Notebook.”

Stilinski's expression closed off at the mention of Lydia's name, and he gestured curtly for Jackson to follow him before heading for his jeep. Jackson followed Stilinski to the dweeb's battered jeep, and they both climbed in quietly, Stilinski waving to his dad before starting the engine and pulling away. 

They joined the main road through town and Jackson took one look at Stilinski's carefully blank face, rolling his eyes and turning in his seat, hand darting to the fasteners on Stilinski's battered denims. He had them unbuttoned and unzipped before Stilinski even knew what was happening, and one hand dipped inside to wrap around his cock, rubbing through the material of his boxers.

Stilinski swore violently, and the jeep swerved briefly onto the wrong side of the road before he wrestled it back onto the right side, glaring at Jackson, but not making any attempt to remove his hand from his pants. Jackson pulled Stilinski's cock free through the flies of his boxers and wrapped a hand around his warm length, hardening quickly in his hand. He was impressed, who would have expected the dweeb to be packing on his lanky frame? He stroked Stilinski's cock firmly, watching amber-gold eyes roll back at the stimulation, before an idea hit him. 

Smiling darkly, Jackson leaned over to hiss into his ear, Stilinski shuddering at the sensation of warm breath on the delicate shell of his ear.

“Keep driving and don't crash, Stilinski. You stop I stop.”

It took a moment for his words to penetrate Stilinski's lust-fogged brain, but as they did Stilinski risked a glance over at him, and Jackson could see the question bubbling up behind his eyes. He grinned devilishly and leaned over to wrap his lips around the head of Stilinski's dick, suckling at the precome gathering there as Stilinski swore with impressive fluency and creativity; Jackson actually thought he'd learned some new words there.

Stilinski's invective ended on a low moan as Jackson sank further down his cock, tongue moving constantly as he went as deep as he could; until the head of Stilinski's cock hit the back of his mouth, and he pulled back before he could gag. His lips squeezed just under the head of Stilinski's dick, and the slightly bitter taste of precome blossomed over his tongue. He lapped at the head to get every drop of precome, before sinking back down Stilinski's length, with Stilinski providing a feverish commentary all the while, tongue tripping over curses interspersed with breathless moans and muttered praises on Jackson's mouth.

He insinuated his hand in through the flies of Stilinski's boxers as his mouth sank back down him, head bobbing slowly as his tongue constantly moved on Stilinski's length. His hand cupped Stilinski's balls and rolled them gently, squeezing just enough to tear another moan from Stilinski's throat as Jackson went deep enough that he could feel the head of Stilinski's cock just entering his throat before he had to back off, eyes filling with tears that he scrubbed away with his free hand.

He rolled Stilinski's balls in his hand for the sheer pleasure of listening to his broken moan, then swallowed his cock as deep as he could in motion, lips, tongue and even a little teeth coming together to drive Stilinski towards new peaks of pleasure. 

He could feel the car weaving back and forth more and more as Stilinski's concentration increasingly transferred from the road to his dick, and Jackson squeezed his balls a little harder in a silent message to pay attention to the goddamm road before they wrecked. Stilinski responded by tangling a hand in Jackson's hair for a moment and using the leverage to force Jackson down on his cock until Jackson's lips were sealed around the base, and his throat was flexing around Stilinski's cock as he fought desperately not to choke. Stilinski had managed this and he wasn't gonna let the dweeb beat him.

His throat squeezed around Stilinski's cock and Stilinski swore vociferously, reluctantly untangling his fingers from Jackson's hair to grip the wheel in both hands, keeping the jeep on the right side of the road only with a deathgrip on the wheel. Jackson smirked around the dick in his mouth and inched the hand cupping Stilinski's balls back, running a finger along his perineum until it was nestled in the cleft of Stilinski's ass, one finger pressed over his hole while the rest continued to stimulate the sensitive skin of his perineum.

His finger pressed firmly onto Stilinski's hole for a long moment, then slipped slowly past the tight muscle until just the tip was inside Stilinski's clenching body. With a broken moan Stilinski's whole body jerked upwards, driving his dick further down Jackson's throat as he came, back arching as spurt after spurt of his come shot straight down Jackson's throat, the jock barely having to swallow at all as he milked Stilinski through his orgasm. He eased his finger out of Stilinski's ass and withdrew his hand from the dweeb's pants with a slight regret, pulling off Stilinski's dick to a chorus of complaints as he licked the last drops of come from the head.

He sat up slowly, back screaming at him from being unnaturally bent over for so long, and noticed that they'd pulled up outside Lydia's house at some point without him realising. He glanced upwards and caught a brief glimpse of Lydia silhouetted against the light in her bedroom window, looking down at them, before the curtains twitched back into place. 

He glanced over at Stilinski's blissed out expression and fought the urge to roll his eyes, he'd figured it for the dweeb's first blowjob, but he didn't have to be so obvious about it. Leaning over, he kissed Stilinski hard on the mouth, hearing him inhale sharply at his own taste on Jackson's lips, then opened the jeep door and shimmied down. He offered Stilinski a casual wave as the jeep pulled away, watching for a moment before turning to knock on Lydia's door.

Sympathy sex after having a rental store fall on him would have been awesome enough, but with Lydia having seen him blowing Stilinski, if only for a moment? This was gonna be the best night ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is not even my OTP for Teen Wolf, they're just too goddamm easy to porn!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
